Frerard: Love is Love
by theMCRgirl17
Summary: I suck at summaries, so its Frerard of course, but sense i hate to swear and i don't like writing extreme content if you get what i mean... it might not be good. Sorry. So, don't like, don't read, kay? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people of FanFiction! This is my first ever Frerard story, and I don't swear or stuff like that, so, sorry if its kinda boring :P but please R/R!

Gerard's P.O.V

_I wonder… if he knew, _I thought to myself. I was sitting in our homeroom, sketching in my notebook while our teacher was explaining our History project. Boring. So, my natural reaction is to start to make some random lines on a sheet of paper and eventually, turn it into a drawing of some kind. Sometimes it's an animal, or a person. It depends on my mood. But lately, my mood has been the same. In love. You know, that feeling you get when you just can't stop thinking about that one person. Whenever they talk to you, you act normal, but inside you're screaming like a child. Or, when even the slightest sound of their voice makes you crack a smile. Ya, its sucks. Mostly because, well, 1. In my case, I know the person will never ever love me back. And 2. I'm, well, gay. There. I said it! I'm gay. Me. Gerard Arthur Way, gay. Well, anyway, I was sitting there, quietly doodling, minding my own business when, of course, the teacher calls on me. "Gerard? You've been quiet. Any questions you may have before I give you a partner?" I shook my head silently. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but just nodded and said "Okay then, you Mr. Way, will be paired with…" She looked around the room. "Paired with Mr. Iero." Everyone turned. My eyes shot open, and began to blush. _Great, this is just Great. Paired with the one I love so much. The one, The only Frank Anthony Iero. _  
I gulped and forced a small smile towards Frank Iero, who just waved and went back to… whatever it was he was doing there. He sat in the back where he got away with a lot of things, whereas I sat in the middle, where that was more of a challenge for me. Wow, this will be one crazy week.

Franks P.O.V 

There I was, sitting in the back of the room which was my own little corner of the room. Off in my own little world, staring at a person in the front through my black hair hanging in my eyes. It usually did that, and I left it. It hid my face from the world. If you didn't figure it out by now, I'm not too popular. In fact, I'm classified under "gays", in which case it seems to be everyone else's job to make you feel like total crap. Any who… I was staring to the front of the room, where the one boy that made my life worth living. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now. But he's just torturing me more and more each and every day he smiles and laughs and speaks. It was Gerard. Yes, I was in love with him, and the problem he wasn't gay. But what if… what if he was just not out yet! "Mr. Way will be paired with… Paired with Mr. Iero." I froze. I heard a few people cough "gay" or "freak", but that's not what bothered me. It was his reaction. His head dropped and he immediately stopped his sketching, which wasn't a good sign. I assumed right away that he hated me. The rest of the class was me in shock, staring at the wall. No one cared though. No one ever cared. Not even Gerard.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Frank's P.O.V

"Hey Gerard…" I said awkwardly as we left the classroom. He seemed to stiffen a little bit. He probably didn't want to be seen with a freak like me. He just nodded and said a small "hey".  
"So…uh, got any good ideas for this project?" I asked, finally breaking the silence. He shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, can we talk about this later? Like after school?"

"uh, sure?"  
"Great, so just stop by my house after school. You know where it is." Than he, just, left. He hated me. I know he did. What gave him a good reason NOT to hate me? But, he invited me to his house. Gerard Way invited me, Frank Iero, the gay freak, over to his house. I shook of the crazy feeling and decided it was time to get to English before I got another tardy.

Gerard's P.O.V

Did I really just do, what I thought I did? Invite him to my house? Oh god, there goes my reputation, down the toilet! But, why should I care? Maybe its time to come out of the closet and be one of the gay's. The only one that actually knew about this was Mikey. He promised never to tell my mom or my dad. They would freak out. I've been in the closet for 4 years now, since 8th grade almost. It's been, a rough 4 years, I can tell you that.

"Hey Gee!" A voice called me from behind. I knew that voice anywhere, much less the name he gave me. I turned around.  
"Hey Mikes!" He was wearing his Misfits t shirt, and his black skinny jeans.

"So, I saw you talking to that Iero kid you talk a lot about." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, I invited him over. We got paired for some project." I said shrugging.

Mikey just smiled and nodded. "Okay… well, have fun, I'm going over to Ray's house tonight, kay?" "Okay." He turned and walked down the now empty hallway. The bell rang five minutes ago. Crap! I was late for Science again! I sprinted down the hall and turned into the room.  
"Mr. Way, your late. Again." Mr. Smith grumbled. I apologized and quickly took my seat next to a kid named Bob. We talked throughout the whole class, as Mr. Smith gave us a lecture on…. What was it again? Oh… um, a lecture on the human body or something related to that… I can't focus really. Art was my best subject, so I took out the same notebook as before and looked down at the sketch from earlier. I realized what I was doing. I was sketching Frank. I quickly turned to a clean sheet and started to draw something else. What was? I don't know. It would turn out to be something though, pretty soon, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's P.O.V

As the day went on, the drawing started to look more and more like Frank. God, what was it about that kid? He is just to dang lovable in some way. I guess I just couldn't get over the fact that he was actually gonna be at MY house tonight. I was so caught up in my daydreaming that I didn't notice the bell had rung. Quickly scrambling to leave, I bumped into him out in the school yard.  
"Oh my god… Frank I'm so so so sorry. I didn't know where I was going and I-"  
He cut me off before I could finish.  
"Gerard. Its fine… It was an accident. Oh, by the way, I met your brother… its Mikey right?" He turned to Mikey behind him, who nodded. Mikey had a huge grin across his face, which could mean one of two things:

He had a lot of sugar and was starting to see unicorns and lephercauns and rainbows EVERYWHERE! (that has been the case a few times…)

He had an idea. Which meant I was the helpless victim.

I was praying for the first option, hoping he was just on a sugar high or something, but my life wasn't that good to me. Frank noticed I was zoning and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Gerard! You ready to go? We have that project, remember?"  
"oh yeah, the project. Right. Uh, lets go. I don't live far from here." I could feel my face getting red, but I ignored it as best I could. Mikey trotted over to me and whispered something in my ear.  
"have fun big brother." He let out a small laugh and ran off to his friend Ray, who was waiting for him on the other side of the yard.

Frank stared at me, probably checking to see if I was alive or not.  
"GERARD!" He shouted in my ear. I jumped a little bit.  
"What? Oh yeah… sorry Frank, let's go now." We walked in silence for about 15 minutes, until we reached my house. Finally.

Frank's P.O.V

"Gerard. Its fine… It was an accident." It was an accident? Nice Frank, real nice. I quickly thought of things to say. "Oh by the way, I met your brother, its Mikey right?" I turned to him, and he nodded, confirming it. But, why was he grinning so big? Was it something I said? Was I THAT funny? I decided it was better that I don't ask. When I looked back to Gerard, he was staring off into space, but I wasn't sure what he was thinking about. Probably about how much fun it would be to hang around a gay kid all night. I don't blame him to be really upset about it.

"Gerard!" I said, snapping my fingers. He shook his head, wondering what had happened. "You ready? We have that project remember?"

"oh yeah, the project. Right. Uh, lets go. I don't live far from here." He started to turn red. I knew it. He was embarrassed to be seen with me! Then Mikey glided over to him and whispered something in his ear, that made him go stiff. He was staring at his feet, zoned out again…  
"GERARD!" He practically jumped and apologized again and we finally started to leave.  
It wasn't that long actually, he didn't live far. It was only a 15 minute walk, but it was an awkward 15 minutes. Neither one of us said a word. When we reached his house, it was empty. His parents were gone, probably out working. And his brother had gone somewhere with the kid with the fro. I think his name was Ray…

"So, uh, Frank. Do you mind if we get to know each other a little bit before working? It would make it a little less awkward for me." I nodded and waited for him to ask me a question.

"Are you… really gay Frank?" He wasn't joking, in fact, he was quite serious.

I dropped my head, letting the black hair fall infront of my eyes. "yes…"

Gerard just said a simple "okay" and waited for me to ask him a question. Wait, he didn't care? That was a first for me. I expected him to kick me out and never want to see me again. That's what my other friend did. But he's all they way in Florida now. Far away from New Jersey thankfully. Now it was my turn to ask Gerard a question.  
"Okay Gerard, are you gay?" I didn't show my face, bracing myself for the answer. Why did I ask such a stupid question. He may not mind my sexuality much, but still. That doesn't mean he is gay too.  
"yes." I heard him say clearly. I knew it. He was straight, He wasn't - wait… did he just say.. yes? HE SAID YES? I felt like screaming, but I knew I shouldn't.  
I looked up. "You are?" Trying my very best to contain my excitement.

He nodded. "yeah, Mikey and my parents are the only ones who knew. Now you do to. I was just…" He trailed off. "In the closet? Afraid what others would think? Gerard, I've been there, done that. It's so much easier to be open." I hadn't realized that we had gotten closer to each other on the sofa, until I felt his breath on my face. He stood up quickly and asked if I was hungry, breaking the awkward moment. A few minutes later he had brought bowl of popcorn, and popped in a movie.

****I swear I could of just exploded. It took a while for me to process that he was really gay. Like me. He seemed pretty calm though, after just telling me, Frank Iero, a kid that he had never spoken to before, that he was gay. How could it be that easy for him?  
"Uh, Gerard?" I said after the movie ended.  
"hm?" He turned, those hazel eyes staring into mine. I almost melted.  
"So... you really are gay?" He nodded, not showing a sign of regret of telling me. "Wow, how is it easy for you to tell that to a total stranger?"  
Gerard just kinda let out a small laugh. "Well, you aren't exactly a stranger. We have talked before. Just not a lot. But, its not that easy. I don't know why i did."  
His gaze shifted down to the floor, shortly before changing the subject. "So Frank... We should start that project now..." I nodded. "Okay, but whats the topic? I wasn't exactly paying attention in school..." Gerard shrugged. "well, I guess we can't do it it neither of us know what the topic is. What time is it?" He glanced up at the clock, and apparently it was now 9:30. I stood up. "Crap, I should go. My mom is probably wondering where I am right now." I grabbed my bag, and Gerard nodded. "Okay, bye Frankie." He watched as I walked out the door and back to my house. Did he just call me Frankie?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  hello… uh ya, this is chapter 4! I hope you like! :3 I'm sorry it's a lot of fluff still. I get uncomfortable thinking about extreme content. Haha xD R/R!

Gerard's P.O.V

Oh. My. Gosh. Frankie? Where did "Frankie?" come from? Ugh, I was too worn out to even think, so I began to doze off. A few moments later, Mikey came tiptoeing into the kitchen. I sat up.  
"Some ones home a little late." I grumbled, pissed that he had woken me up, although I wasn't really asleep yet.  
Mikey turned, surprised I was still there and frowned.  
"Yeah, whatever." He started to walk up the stairs. I listened until I was sure he was gone, and put my head in my hands and groaned. Mikey all of sudden popped his head out from around the corner. "So, big bro, who is it this time?" he smirked. I was silent, and stared at the floor.  
"Its Frank isn't it." His grin got bigger.  
"Yeah, so? Whats it to you!" I huffed, getting more and more irritated by the second, wishing he would go. Mikey shrugged, still grinning, and skipped up the stairs. I could of sworn I heard him say "I knew it". Too tired to care, I shook my head. Slowly, I went down to my room, where I sat in bed staring at the ceiling for another hour.

Mikey's P.O.V

Haha, I knew it! I knew he loved Frank all along! Its impossible for Gerard to hide anything from me. Especially his crush on Frank. It's just too obvious, I just didn't know why no one else could notice it. But they would be so cute together. The cutest gay couple ever! Suddenly a smile spread across my face. _I could have some fun with this…_ I thought. Aha! Well, I guess its time for me to play Matchmaker for the two little love birds. I flopped down on my bed, thinking about where I should start. So many good ideas popping up in my head.  
_I could lock them in a closet… _I thought. Eh… that's a little TOO far though… _Or maybe… it wasn't… MUHAHAHA Gerard, Frank, be prepared for an interesting week… _

Frank's P.O.V

_He called me Frankie. He called me Frankie… _That same ongoing thought played over and over and over and OVER in my head the whole way home. No one has ever called me Frankie before in my life… Its either Frank, or some insult. But Frankie…? Never…  
"Mom? Dad?" I called once I entered the house. No answer. They probably were asleep by now. Probably because I spent so much time thinking, it took me twice as long to get home, which meant is was almost midnight. I sighed and dragged myself up to my room. As I was lying in my bed, I went over the night again and again. Gerard was gay and he called me Frankie! Two big things in one night. New record.  
_He called me Frankie… He did… didn't he._

Mikey's P.O.V

Morning. FINALLY! Time to put phase 1 of 'Operation get Gerard and Frank Together' into action. But first… I must wake up the target…

"GERARD! WAKE UP!" I screamed down to the basement.  
"Hm?" I turned around to see a tired Gerard standing by the coffee pot.  
He was up earlier than normal… haha love. It's so cute. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
"What?" He said, looking up from his coffee. I shook my head. "nothing.."  
"Mikes, it looks like you have something going on inside that head of yours."  
"Now what makes you say that Gee…" I tried to look as innocent as possible. Gerard walked over and closed his eyes. "I don't even want to know…" Than he set his coffee down and went to get dressed.  
After an hour, he came back up. "You ready yet? I have to meet Alicia and Ray." I whined. Gerard finally finished getting ready and we walked to school. I ran to Alicia and Ray as soon as I saw them.  
We all shared a grin which confirmed my unspoken question. Ray nodded and instantly we all split. All three of us talked on the phone last night, deciding what to do. The plan was simple.  
First, Alicia had to sweet talk her mom, my mom, Mrs. Toro and Mrs. Iero into letting us stay at my house for the weekend, seeing as it was Friday. (We really needed one day at least, but we wanted another in case of emergency.)  
Then Ray, being the man with the plan, had to do something to get us out of school early, to give us time to get everything ready.  
Then finally, I had to get Gerard into the bathroom (I know, the bathroom. There was nowhere else that we could put them…) and Ray would get Frank in the bathroom, and then Alicia would simply lock them in. Until we heard what we wanted to hear, that is.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here you go people of fanfiction. Chapter 5. I hope you like it, I wrote this after a long day and with a headache, so it won't be the best.

Frank's P.O.V

Okay, so according to my mom, I'm staying at Gerard and Mikey's place this weekend. I don't know why. When I asked she said that she couldn't tell because it was a surprise… I thought about it for a second and stopped outside their house. Mikey was standing at the door, and ushered me inside.

"Hello Frank. Gerard is just downstairs. Hold on." Mikey said. When he left, I started to think to myself quietly. What had happened that ended school an hour and a half early? I had heard something about an explosion in the science lab… but there was no one genius enough to do that. Was there? Just then Ray walked in the house with Alicia. Both Mikey's friends. I didn't talk to them much, but they seemed familiar. Wait a sec… Ray? Maybe he started the explosion. Its possible. But something wasn't right.  
"Hey Frank!" Mikey yelled from the basement. "Come down here please!"  
I sighed and walked down the stairs and found myself in a dark room, with a small window allowing only a small bit of sunlight in. Covering the walls were posters of Smashing Pumpkins, Misfits, Black Flags, all those bands, and drawings. Where was I?  
"FRANK?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Gerard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
That just answered my question. I was in Gerard Way's bedroom.  
"I don't know…" I shrugged, having no idea why, then looked back to Mikey, seeing Ray and Alicia had joined us. All were sharing the same, evil grin. I was starting to suspect something was up. I looked back to Gerard. "But I have a feeling that they know."

Gerard's P.O.V  
"GERARD!" Mikey called. "RAY AND ALICIA AND FRANK ARE COMING FOR THE WEEKEND, KAY?" I groaned, not quite hearing the last bit, but I decided it was best not to argue. Instead I sat down and took out my drawing of Frank from earlier in the week. What was it about him? I wasn't sure. But there was something so great about him. Something just so… perfect… My daydreaming was interrupted a few minutes later I heard the door shut upstairs, and footsteps coming down. I turned and saw Mikey standing in the doorway. "Hey Frank! Come down here please!" Mikey shouted. Wait… Did he just say "Frank"? I heard footsteps. Frank was in my bedroom. He seemed to be in awe of it for some reason… my room wasn't that nice. Was it?  
"FRANK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I half yelled. Frank whirled around and his eyes widened. He looked from Mikey, to me. "I don't know… but I have a feeling that they know." He said, gesturing to Mikey, Ray and Alicia.  
"Mikey you got some explaining to do!" I scowled.  
"I do? I told you that they were coming over for the weekend!"  
"Uh, no you didn't"  
"Uh, ya I'm pretty sure I did. I specifically said 'Ray and Alicia and Frank are coming over for the weekend.'"  
"You did?"  
"Ya, Gerard, I did." He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. "Deaf rock child…" I shot him a look. "What was that?"  
"hm? What was what?" he pretended not to know.  
"You know what!" I shouted. He was thinking of ways to change the subject, I could tell when he was.  
"uh… UNICORNS!"  
"what?"  
"what?"  
"What?"  
"what?" Frank giggled a bit at my frustration. I tried to stay mad and storm off, but once I turned the corner, I broke into a small smile. His giggle was so cute… Maybe this weekend won't be so bad.  
Frank's P.O.V  
Gerard didn't seem to happy that I was here. That made me feel bad. I was sitting on the couch, and it was around 8:00 pm. Mikey, Ray, Alicia and I watched a bunch of movies, played some games, and talked a bit. Meanwhile Gerard had locked himself in his room. I was kind of upset about that, but I managed to keep a smile on until I was sitting there alone, staring out the window.  
"Uh, hey." I heard Gerard's voice next to me, as he sat down.  
"Gerard? Oh, uh, hey." He looked down at the floor, seemingly fascinated in it.  
"Yeah, sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to sound so… angry. You just caught my off guard is all." He looked kind of nervous for some odd reason. But before I could ask him why, Alicia called us into Mikeys room to play a game. I think she said truth or dare… which would get awkward seeing as it was 4 guys and 1 girl. They didn't care apparently.  
~10 Minutes later~  
We all sat in a circle on Mikeys bedroom floor, which, compared to Gerards room, was spotless. I mean, there weren't as many posters, but there were a lot and I just _barely_ noticed, that underneath a layer of Misfits posters, was a picture of a…unicorn. Why on earth does Mikey have a unicorn poster. I looked to Gerard who just mouthed "don't even ask." I nodded, understanding.

Alicia had placed a bottle in the center of the circle, looking around to make sure we were all ready. Then, she spun it. It went around about 3 times, until it landed on none other but Gerard. Alicia grinned. "Gerard! Truth. Or dare." He was silent.  
"uh… Dare?" He said, unsure. "Okay then… Gerard… I dare you to kiss Frank."

Gerard groaned and leaned towards me, only to be stopped by Alicia. Mikey had whispered something in Alicia's ear and she nodded. "It has to be on the lips for 5 seconds minimum." Gerard rolled his eyes and our lips met for the first time. It was… perfect. We were actually kissing. I couldn't believe it. He pulled away quickly, embarrassed. I was too awe struck to care.

Gerard took the bottle and spun it as hard as he could. It landed on Mikey. I could tell what he was going to ask.  
"Mikey, truth or dare." Mikey said truth. "Okay, why do you still have unicorn posters on the wall?" Gerard nodded towards the one I had spotted earlier. Mikey blushed.

"I plead the fifth." Everyone laughed at Mikey's reaction. We played until their mom told us to go to bed. We all grumbled, but cooperated none the less. Mikey and Ray were sleeping in his room, Alicia was sleeping on the couch and Gerard and I shared his room. I was on the floor, which wasn't that uncomfortable. But I still couldn't fall asleep, so I wandered around the room, looking around, hoping I wasn't waking Gerard. I came up to his desk, covered in pencils and paper and drawings and what looked liked songs. I read through one of them, it was unfinished. He had titled it "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville". I set that down and picked up the sketchbook he always carried with him and opened it up to a picture that almost made my heart stop. Was that… _me? Gerard had drawn me?_Shocked beyond belief, I dropped it, causing Gerard to stir, and quickly put it back and scrambled back into my bed.

_He drew me?_ I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay hello again! Here is Chapter 6! And my friend (author of And This Love That Is Waycest and But My Glitter) needs suggestions for Ray's girlfriend! She won't use any of mines because I'm her "partner" so, please hurry so she can do chapter5! Anywho… here ya go! ENJOY! :D

**Gerard's P.O.V**

"MIKEY!" I sat up, hearing Ray yelling at Mikey. "YOU PUT _ANOTHER_ FORK IN THE TOASTER! _A FORK IN A TOASTER!_" I crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen, to get them to shut up. Mikey was leaning against the counter by the toaster, holding a demented fork and a piece of burnt toast, standing next to a fried toaster.

"Mikey… What did mom tell you?" I scolded. He blushed.  
"Um, never put forks in the toaster? I'm sorry Gerard, but I had to get the toast out somehow?"  
I sighed, pulled out our backup toaster (we learned to plan ahead) and popped a piece of toast in. A minute later, we heard the ding. I pushed the lever thingy on the side up, and grabbed the toast. I walked back down stairs, Mikey staring at me like I had just saved the world or something. When will that kid learn…

I finished the toast, and decided that I should go take a shower. I grabbed my clothes, and got into the shower. Once I got out and got dressed, I realized I was missing something. My eyeliner.  
"MIKEY!" I shouted, storming upstairs, waking up Frank, who mumbled a little "mhmmm… huh?"

Mikey looked at me. He was watching a weird cartoon, and I really didn't want to know what it was."Whatever it was, it wasn't me!" and took a sip of his coffee.  
"Where's my eyeliner Mikey." He lit up.  
"OH wait! That was me! Haha, yeah, I ain't tellin' you!" He smiled and continued to sip his coffee. I put my hand on my forehead and sighed.  
"Oh my gosh, Mikey, WHERE IS IT?" I yelled. He continued to be silent. I swear I could've strangled him right then and there. But, mom would then strangle me, which wasn't exactly one of those win-win situations…

**Mikey's P.O.V**

Haha he finally figured it out… took him long enough… He always was slow…

"Oh My Gosh Mikey, WHERE IS IT?" He yelled at me. I kept drinking my wonderful cup of coffee, waiting for him to finally crack, but I decided that I should just tell him. He looked like he would rip me apart…

"Okay, okay! Keep your pants on, geez Gee! Your precious little eyeliner is in the bathroom." I admitted. He raised an eyebrow. "Mind telling me _where_ in the bathroom?"

I rolled my eyes. "its buried in the pile of towels…" He nodded and stomped to the bathroom. He always had an anger management problem… or just a short temper.

**Ray's P.O.V**

"Hey Frank!" I shouted down the stairs to Gerards room, where Frank was still sleeping. "You hungry? I'm making pancakes!" Frank dragged himself up the stairs and flopped onto the couch. "Nah… I'm just thirsty I guess." I nodded and went off to the kitchen to get him something to drink.  
I grabbed the pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge and waited for my signal. Mikey skipped into the kitchen and winked. And sure enough, Gerard stormed into the bathroom, seconds after and I "accidently" on purpose spilled the juice. "HEY FRANK!" I called. He came in to the kitchen and stared at the mess. "Can you go get me some towels from the bathroom please?" I asked. He shrugged and walked to the bathroom. When we were positive he was out of range, we high fived and started to laugh. They had no idea what was going to happen next.

**Alicia's P.O.V**

I was crouched around the corner of the bathroom, waiting… and waiting… and waiting…

_This is going to be good… _I thought to myself. _So much fun. _I saw Frank walk into the bathroom, unsuspecting anything. I listened. And waited… and waited…

"Frank? What are you doing in here?" I heard Gerard ask.  
"What are you doing in here?" Frank asked.

That was my cue! I ran around the corner and slammed the door shut. I pulled out the key and locked it. They started to yell through the door.  
"ALICIA! LET US OUT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" They hollered, and yelled and shouted. They're just wasting their breath. "Sorry boys. I got some business to take care of now if you'll excuse me. Ta-Ta!" I giggled and skipped to the couch. You're probably thinking how we'll hear from the couch, but luckily my mom lent me our baby monitor and placed it in the bathroom. Mikey had hidden it somewhere. He heard them banging on the door and walked over.  
"MIKEY LET US OUT!" Gerard shouted. Mikey scoffed. "Have fun you two." Then he and Ray joined me by the couch and we listened in complete silence, waiting for what we wanted to hear. So far we heard them cursing, but we were patient. They wouldn't last much longer. They had to crack sooner or later.

A/N: okay, finally got them in the bathroom :P haha next update should be soon! Wow, i didn't think I would make it this far. haha thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HELLOOOOOOO yes. I'm quick aren't I ;D Helps when your partner won't stop bugging you and saying "I WANT MOOOOORE NOW!" haha. Love ya Rayne haha now on with the story!

**Frank's P.O.V**

So this is what it was all about wasn't it. This was all a big setup just to get me and Gerard locked in the bathroom. Wow. I feel used. I looked over to Gerard, who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his head in his hands, and his legs shaking. He almost looked… anxious.  
"Gerard? Are you okay?" I said breaking the silence that had lingered in the air for almost half an hour. He looked up, his hair a mess and nodded.  
"Yeah. What about you? You look horrible." He smirked. I looked in the mirror. It was true. My hair was all messed up, my eyeliner had smudged a bit, and I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, so there were dark circles under my eyes. I laughed a bit.

"I do don't I." I sat down next to him and stared down at the tile. We were silent for another 10 minutes or so. "When do you think we'll be let out Gerard?" He shrugged. "I don't know. But knowing Mikey he wants something and we won't be out until he gets it."

"What does he want?"

"I have no clue Frankie." I froze. There it was again. Frankie. Gerard started to blush and realized what he did. "I'm sorry, I honestly don't know where that came from" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and got up and began to pace.

"Its fine Gerard, but I only let you call me Frankie if I get to call you Gee!" I proposed, smiling. He nodded and began to pace again. Again silence for a few more minutes.  
"I saw your picture that you drew of me!" I burst out without even thinking.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

I began to pace back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth in quiet for a few minutes, until Frank broke the silence.  
"I saw your picture that you drew of me!" He blurted. I froze in my tracks. He what?

"You what?" I asked, feeling suddenly faint.

"I saw it Gerard. You drew a picture of me." He eyed me suspiciously, but I caught a glimpse of hope in his hazel eyes also. I sat down again.  
"Yes, I did. Okay? But I don't know why. I just randomly start to draw lines and it because something, and in this case, it became a picture of you!" I said sheepishly, and I was hoping he would buy it. Frank crossed his arms. "Gerard… do you have something to say?"

I hung my head, watching my hair fall in front of my face. "Frank… I- wait…" I said. Frank looked at me momentarily. "Frank, are you… d-d-do you… like me or something?" I stuttered out. He started to turn a shade of red, and he could tell because he turned away. "What made you think that?" He asked quickly. I sighed.  
"Its just… last night. You looked pretty disappointed when I pulled away from that kiss, and, well, you just looked like you liked the kiss!" I stared at him, and he stared back at me.

His eyes stared into mine, and it felt like one of those movie moments, only this was two guys. Franks hair was hanging in front of his face, covering his right eye, and I pushed it back absentmindedly. He blushed and giggled a little bit. I couldn't help but smile. We sat an inch away from each other, and I resisted the urge to kiss him.

"Hey Gee?" My heart skipped a beat at that name. "Ya Frankie?" I asked casually.

"Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Okay. I promise."  
"Okay, here it goes…" He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something. "Gerard Arthur Way I…"

"Frankie? Are you okay?" I asked, he looked pale. He nodded.

"Gerard, I—"

A/N: What is frank going to say? HAHA I felt like I needed a cliff hanger of some sort, even though this isn't the best! But, okay. Haha Chapter 8 is coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hellooooo again! I finally got around to doing Chapter 8… I've just not been feeling up to it lately. :P Sorry! But, I hope you guys all enjoy. Rayne and I are working on a Frerard story right now. Not supposed to give details. ;D Well, go on, read. PLEASE REVIEW

**Frank's P.O.V**

"Gerard I—" What happened? The words seemed to be caught in my throat. I felt like I was going to throw up_. NO FRANKIE JUST SAY IT! SPIT THE DANG WORDS OUT AND GET THIS OVER WITH! _My conscience was practically screaming at me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and said it. I was going to say it.  
"Gerard Way, I, Frank Iero, am in love with you! So, I guess I should ask, Do you like me?" I said very quickly. I winced, waiting for him to tell me that he didn't want to see me again, or that he didn't and never will feel the same way. But instead, I felt two arms wrap around me.

"OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER SAY THAT!" He let out a sigh of relief. I was shocked. Was he hugging me? He was holding me tighter and closer, and I wasn't one to struggle. I liked this. What was I saying, I LOVED IT! After all this time, I finally hear the truth. I pulled away.  
"Wait, so… is that a yes?"  
"OF COURSE IT IS!"

"How long have you liked me?"  
"OH wow, for a year at the least!"  
"A YEAR? We both loved eachother, both thought we hated eachother and then this happens!"

"Ya. That's life. But you know what I really want to do now?"

"Hm?"

He crushed our lips together, and it was pure heaven. This time it wasn't a dare, it was real. No peer pressure, no audience, just us. In a bathroom that is… but that wasn't an issue. Every second, the kiss got more and more intense and more and more perfect. That is, until Gerard spotted something. He stood up, and walked to the corner of the bathroom. I saw what he was looking at. It was a baby monitor. Duct taped, to the ceiling. Gerard grabbed it, grinned, and screamed "MICHEAL JAMES WAY!" We heard a loud thud, and a yelp that sounded like Mikey. In the background were some giggles, coming from Ray and Alicia.

"OKAY! I'm coming!" Mikey said and came and unlocked the door.

**Mikey's P.O.V**

"Gerard I—" that was all I heard, then silence before Frank spoke again. "Gerard Way, I, Frank Iero, am in love with you!" That's all I heard, the rest was quiet.

"OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER SAY THAT!" Gerard yelled. I snickered. Finally. We got what we wanted. The ultimate confession. I leaned closer, until I was almost falling off the couch, trying to hear what they were saying. God, why did they have to be so quiet? All I could hear was muffled. I could've sworn he said something about unicorns… maybe that's just the coffee I had earlier talking. Everything was silent. Oh god, were they kissing? Oh gross… but I still remained in my current position at the edge of the couch. All of sudden, I heard footsteps getting louder. Someone had grabbed the monitor. Silence.

"MICHEAL JAMES WAY!" Gerard screamed at the top of his lungs, startling me.

"OOF!" I fell face first onto the hard floor, Alicia and Ray giggling behind me. I sat up. "Hardy har har!" I looked at them and mimicked them. "Oh look! Mikey's on the floor! Oh! Instead of helping him up and making sure he's okay, Lets laugh! HAHAHA… No." I gave them my famous poker face and turned back to the monitor. "OKAY! I'm coming." I walked over to the bathroom door and unlocked it. "Hey there Gee and Fwankie…" I smirked. Gerard and Frank stood there, arms on each others shoulders, and glared at me. Oh crap. Something tells me I won't sleep tonight. Or the next night. Or the night after that… just assume I won't sleep for a while.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

_Oh he did not! I swear when I get my hands around his neck- _My thoughts were interrupted abruptly as Frank grabbed the monitor out of my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Where are we going Frank?" I asked, confused as why we were going upstairs, when my room was clearly in the basement.

"To Mikey's room." He replied and winked. I knew what he was up to.

We turned into Mikey's room. I looked around. Frank pulled out 7 colorfully painted ponies, and swept Mikey's 7 colorful unicorn dolls into a box. He carefully, placed each and every one of the ponies where the unicorns had been, and I noticed they weren't actually pony dolls. Frank had just cut the horn off them. I loved this plan already. He finished and placed the box in the very back of Mikey's closet.

Frank came back and grinned. Step two. He pulled out the monitor and placed it behind the bookshelf. I knew what he was planning. And I frikken loved it already. Revenge is sweet.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And imam back! :D Yes, and here is Chapter 9! I honestly have no idea where this story is going. I'm just writing whatever pops up into my head! I never planned it out… heh heh… oh well, ENJOY OR DIE! :D Just kidding…I'm not that evil… so remember REVIEW = HAPPY. Oh ya, I'm also listening to HeadFirst For Halos at the moment to… so, expect some lyrics. xD I also used some weird Unicorn name generator website for the first bit… haha…

**Mikey's P.O.V **

1 a.m… nothing yet. _Yet. _Who knows what could happen. _They might of booby trapped the room, so that when I wake up I'll get a face full of syrup, or – or maybe I'll get duct taped to the bed! Or… _I gasped, thinking of a horrific though. _Or maybe they STOLE SKITTLLES, MISTY, ANGEL, STARBURST, CELESTIA, CHERRYBLOSSOM AND SPARKLES! _I yelped. Think happy thoughts… Think happy thoughts… Think happy thoughts… I quickly gazing over to my shelf where the 7 unicorn figurines (Okay, Gerard may of told you they were dolls, but THEY ARE FIGURINES! Not dolls…) stood, all arranged perfectly. I smiled with relief, and got up to go kiss them goodnight. (Ya, so what? I kiss the dol- I mean _figurines_ goodnight. Got a problem?). I picked up Skittles (It was a black one with a rainbow horn…so I named him Skittles.), and then noticed something out of the ordinary. His horn was gone! I set him down, and picked up Misty. Her's was missing too! And so was Angel's, and Starbursts, and Celestia's, and CherryBlossom's, and Sparkles! I screamed and started pacing back and forth, fighting back tears.

"GERAAAAAAAAARRRRRD!" I wailed, running down to the basement, the waterworks starting up. He sat up, and so did Frank. Why were they both in Gerards bed…shirtless…

"What is it Mikey..? IT'S 2 AM!" He mumbled, shielding his eyes from the dim light coming from the open door with his only available arm. The other arm was wrapped around Frank, who had both arms around Gerard.

"My…My unicorns.. they –they're broken! Their horns are gone!" I was breathing uncontrollably. But Gerard and Frank both gave eachother looks that said "Success". I stared at them, calming down. "Frank where are you going?" Frank stood up and walked up the stairs. A minute later he returned with a box, with my unicorn figurines, NOT DOLLS!

Frank smiled. "Here ya go Mikes. You're dolls were fine." And he skipped past me and flopped on top of Gerard, who giggled and kissed him. God why in front of me… I scowled.  
"They aren't dolls! They're figurines!" I said, and turned, going upstairs.

Gerard scoffed a bit "Ha, whatever you say little bro… sweet dreams." I knew he was grinning, which told me it wasn't over. Not one bit.

As soon as I had replaced the _FIGURINES, _Iquietly crawled back into bed, careful not to wake up Ray. I wouldn't have woken him up anyways. He slept like a rock. Nothing could wake him up.

So I settled back into my bed, and slowly started drifting off to sleep, despite Ray's loud snores. Until I heard a loud groan.  
"OOOOOOHHH"

No, not a groan. More of a moan….

"OH GEE BABY STOP, YOU TEASE!"

Coming from Frank. I stomped downstairs, into Gerard's room, expecting to see… well let's not go there. But to my surprise, I saw the two peacefully sleeping, Frank resting on Gerard's bare chest, and Gerard's arm around frank. I couldn't help but smile. (Yes I smiled… not a big deal) Poker face = completely gone. For that one, small moment, at least. They were so cute when they weren't talking and talking and talking and kissing and kissing and kissing. I preferred this scene. I sighed, and walked back up to my bed, only to be disturbed once again by moans, this time coming from. I went down stairs, and everything was normal.

So that was the routine for an hour until finally I fell asleep. I'm not sure for how long, but it was good to get some sleep without any "disturbances".

Then at about 8 in the morning, the disturbances started up again, except this time, I wasn't going to be all nice about it. I stormed down to the basement, expecting to see them sleeping again, and armed myself with nerf guns in case this was just another joke. Don't ask why I chose to bring nerf guns, its one of thos… childhood experience kind of things that take a while to explain, which is why I'm not getting into it.

I slowly tip toed into Gerard's room, about to jump out and pelt them with nerf darts, when I noticed something was different. As I peered around the corner and into the room, I saw two pairs of pajama pants lying in a heap in the middle of the floor. Oh this can't be good.

**Frank's P.O.V**

"mmmmmm OoOOOOH!" I moaned playfully into the monitor. Gerard and I heard Mikey get out of bed and we both snickered. This was the most fun I'd ever had. We quickly made it look like we were sound asleep, with my head on Gerard's chest, and his arm around me. I felt his chest rise and fall with each steady breath. I could lay there forever.

We heard the door open, and I knew it was Mikey, and Gerard did too, because he squeezed my shoulder, making me stir. Mikey scoffed a bit, sighed, and left quietly. But of course, we were having too much fun to sleep, we did this for almost a full hour, teasing Mikey. Then finally at 8 am, we both woke up. Forgetting COMPLETELY about the monitor hidden in Mikey's room, we both took our pants off, thinking the exact same thing. We threw them somewhere in the room, and I sat on top of Gerard, kissing his neck and slowly going up. He giggled, and we started to do some things that I do not want to go into detail on. But then it suddenly hit me as I looked to Gerard's shelf, where the monitor was.

"CRAP GERARD!" I whispered urgently. He smiled and whispered in my ear. "What is it Frankie?" That made me shiver, but I shook it off.  
"WE FORGOT ABOUT MIKEY!" I nodded towards the shelf, and Gerard froze. He looked to the door and saw Mikey standing there, holding 2 nerf guns, jaw dropped and wide eyed. I frantically looked around the room and out of complete shock, I threw a history text book at him. He started to laugh hysterically and stumble around.  
"Hehe… I see unicorns everywhere… oh look! A rainbow…" He finally collapsed onto a pile of pillows. _Why were there pillows on the floor? _I looked at the bed, and remembered_. Oh ya… _

The book wasn't big enough to do brain damage or anything, I mean sure Mikey would probably wake up with a headache, but, that was the least of our worries.

**BACK T O Mikey's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open. I don't remember much, except seeing Frank and Gerard wearing only their boxers, and Frank throwing a book at me. That's about it. _Ow…_ I had a horrible headache, my head was pounding. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move from my neck down. I angled my neck, and saw that the substance holding me down was none other than… duct tape.  
"OH COME ON! GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it. I was duct taped to my bed.

_FRIKKEN DUCT TAPED TO MY OWN BED!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello again. Long time no see. Yesh… this is Chapter…10 I believe. Woah. Chapter 10 already! I thought I would quit around 3 or something… oh well. Haha, no reason to stop yet. No clue when it will end though. Or how for that matter… Okay, go on now, read. REVIEWS MAKE MEH HAPPEH! :D

**Gerard's P.O.V**

"GERARD ARTHUR WAY!" Mikey shouted from his room. I could tell he was pissed. Oh but who cared. I was enjoying myself, and Frank, I could tell, was too. He was sitting on top of me, while Alicia and Ray were on the floor, watching some weird horror film. "Amity Ville Horror" I think it was called… not sure… but they were too busy laughing at Mikey to pay attention.

"FRANK! ALICIA! RAY! HELP ME!" Mikey still continued to shout from his duct tape prison. He's wasting his breath.  
Frank and I looked at each other in delight and both said simultaneously:

"Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge."

We'll probably leave him there for… about 20 more minutes? It's already been an hour so, 20 minutes more shouldn't hurt.

~TIME LAPSE~

20 minutes is up. Sad right? Well, everything has to come to an end sometimes.

I walked up the stairs, and into Mikey's bedroom.

"Hiya Mikes! Having fun?" I smirked.  
"Uh huh, laugh all you want big bro, but when I get out of this Duct Tape…" He didn't finish, and I guessed because we both knew he wouldn't do anything. I slowly (and mean _extremely super duper slowly_) shuffled to Mikey's side. I estimated that at the pace I was moving, I would be there in a minute or two. Maybe 5… or more… this is more than revenge for the bathroom "incident", but its payback for the many…many… _many _ toasters. Well, I could see his face turning a bright red, and he probably wanted to kill me by the time he was released. But yet, I still moved at the sloth-like pace. And by the time I arrived, he was already trying to get himself out. It was a fail. I giggled and ripped the duct tape blanket off and Mikey howled in pain, which made me laugh even more. His arms were red from the removal, and judging by the fact that his face was redder then his arms, I thought I should run. Mikey took off running after me, and as I made my way to the kitchen, I heard somebody tumble down the stairs.  
"Mikey?" I called. All I heard in response was a groan. So carefully I made my way over to the foot of the stairs and found Mikey lying on the floor. I shook my head at this, and turned to walk away in my victory. As soon as I moved, though, Mikey's hand lashed out and grabbed my ankle.  
"Not quite big brother." He grinned as I fell. I got up and chased after him and into the living room, where the others were now watching us, instead of the movie. I was about ready to charge at Mikey, who stood opposite of me, until I felt two little arms wrap around my waist.  
"How about we go out and get some fresh air and coffee, gee?" I heard Frank whisper in my ear. I shivered and let him drag me out the door, only to notice we were both in baggy pajama pants, a simple misfit's tee shirt, and bare foot. We scramble inside, put some shoes on and grabbed a jacket. We didn't care that we were in PJ's, we just wanted shoes and a jacket.

So, there we were. Walking down the street, towards the coffee shop, hand in hand, boyfriend and boyfriend. I smiled to myself. For once in my life I felt like I had something to live for, something to call my own. And that was Frankie. I looked down at him, to see him frowning.

"Aw whats wrong Fwankie?" I asked him.

"Them." He rolled his eyes. I looked around us. People were glaring at us, or giving us weird looks. I glared back.

"What are you looking at?" I shouted. A teenage boy strolled up to us, trying to look all cool.

"I dunno. Just a coupla gays!" He spat at us. This pissed me off more.

"HOMOPHOBIA IS GAY!" that didn't come from me. In fact, that wasn't my voice. Frankie had said that. I stared at him in disbelief. The boy looked shocked, but quickly shook it off.

"Ya, how about you both kill yourself and do the world a favor!" he yelled back and ran off, leaving us standing alone on the side walk. I could tell Frank was hurt by those words. I held his head to my chest.

"Don't listen to him Frank. He's not worth it." I ruffled his hair playfully and smiled down at him. He smiled back, but it wasn't sincere. He was forcing it, trying to stay calm. I pulled him back into a hug and kissed his head.  
"It's okay Frankie. It's okay to cry." And with that he started to sob into my shoulder, but I didn't mind. I knew he needed to let it out and if I was him, I probably would cry too. After a couple minutes, his breathing slowed down, and he relaxed. I got some funny looks from more people walking by us, but I gave them the finger and ignored their response. Frank looked up, his eyes red and puffy and gave me a real smile.  
"I think I'm good now. Thanks Gerard." I nodded and we walked home, with my arm around him.

Mikey, Alicia and Ray were all huddled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn as we walked in the door. All over the floor were DVD cases.  
All the SAWs

Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Friday the 13th

NightMare on Elm Street

Almost every horror movie you can think of. Except there was one movie out of place…

_Really Mikey? The Lion King? _ I thought. Ray noticed me looking at it and he looked sheepish. "Uh, actually that's mine." I laughed a bit and walked past with Frank, who wasn't talking much.

"OH MY GOD! AH!" I heard Alicia scream very high pitched. I think they were watching Insidious.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Wait a sec…Those weren't Alicia's high pitched screams. Those are Mikey's. Yep, it was Insidious.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: CHAPTER 11 FINALLY HERE! I've been so caught up with 'I don't care what you are' (vampire frerard fanfic) that I forgot to keep this one going! XD but now I remembered! So, ya, and I also have this dumb History project I have to do on Judy Garland. I got my costume and I gotta finish the poster now… I'm taking a MUCH needed break. Enjoy…

**Mikey's POV **

Okay, I know I said I wanted them to get together and all that, but it's getting annoying. They keep messing with me. Purposely kiss in front of me, and always act all lovey… bleh! Its disgusting! Not because its 2 guys, but because they…get into it… a lot…

I was so deep in thought that I forgot we were watching Insidious. Alicia elbowed me because I slowly started to fall on top of her. Gosh I was so out of it… I turned to face the screen to watch the movie, and literally screamed. The weird demon thing popped up out of nowhere! Ray and Alicia giggled. I must have sounded like a little girl scout! I shook my head and started to watch again. I was fine now. But I had a really bad headache too. So I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and it gradually died down a bit. But apparently someone decided to scare me again. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw someone in a very real looking zombie mask. I jumped off the couch and started to scream that girly scream again.

I stopped when I heard Gerard giggling from the hallway, and the others laughing their heads off in front of me. I looked back at the person, and saw the tattooed arms.

"Frank…!" I growled and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Uh… yes Mikey?" He said worried. I walked closer, and ripped off the mask.

"Haha." I smirked. And threw a pillow at him. Frank played along and fell to his knees.

"Oh… Oh I'm wounded… the brave Lord Mikey has slain the handsome, funny, talented… great…perfect…-"

"WE GET IT!"

"…Frank Iero! And now… I die!" He collapsed onto a pile of pillows, and Gerard, also playing along, ran to his side.

"Oh Frank, oh woe is me! My true love has breathed his last breath! For now I have no other reason to live!" He looked around for something, and picked up a foam sword that Ray was messing with. "Oh happy dagger! Uh… something something something.. blah blah blah blah! Now I die!" He jabbed the weapon under his arm and fell next to frank. I snickered a bit and eventually fell on the floor laughing. Alicia looked at me.  
"whats so funny?"

I managed to calm down enough to say it.

"I just imagined Gerard in a dress… HAHAHAHA" I began to crack up again.

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Mhm, says the one who willingly put on one of my dresses?" My eyes shot open, and Alicia grinned. "Now, I believe we took a picture, but where oh where could it be. GASP! HERE IT IS!" She squealed with delight. "Right here in my wallet. And look, you even posed." Frank started to laugh, as did everyone else. I slapped her hand out of her bag, before she could pull it out.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted. She grinned and put it back in her bag.

**Gerard's POV **

I sat up, looking at Alicia. When Mikey turned, I mouthed "Show me later." And she nodded.

Frank stood up and helped me up.

"So, Gee, whats next?" Frank held onto my arm. I smiled.

"Well, we can go to the park… or go see a movie…" I began, but Frank stopped me.

"I was actually thinking somewhere, not public?" He frowned. I knew why he didn't want to go out right now. Dang homophobes. "Okay Frankie, well, I have a pile of Metallica and Misfits CDs waiting to be played." He smiled and nodded. We ran down to my room, and drowned out the world with music.

A/N: Sorry it was so short :P I do not have very much energy today. Until next update…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Okay, so i am ONCE AGAIN in the lower school computer lab, listening to the full album of Three Cheers on youtube, and making sure no one is watching me... ya. so CHAPTER 12! HERE YA GO!

**Frank's POV**

Gerard brought me back downstairs to his bed room, and we practically turned Metallica CDs up to max volume. I barely heard Mikey yelling at us to keep it down, but we pretended to hear anything at all. That was when he decided to come down and make us turn it down or else he would duct tape us to the couch and put "My Little Pony" on a loop. We gave in of course. No one can take that torture but Mikey! I've only been here for one weekend, and I already have caught Mikey "grooming" his little unicorn dolls, watching the same episode on repeat. Oh Mikey... that child needs some help... like, now. Now now. RIGHT now now. Okay, I think you get the idea by now, right?

Any ways, Gerard dragged me upstairs, and we got really bored.

"So..." I said. I looked over at him. "Gerard. I have a question. And you have to answer seriously." Gerard nodded.

"Okay, Gerard, am I your...boyfriend?" I asked and stared at Gerard, who froze. But he began to smile a bit.  
"Ya Frankie. I don't know what else you would be!" He laughed and I sighed with relief.  
"Hey, you think we should probably do our Biology home work?" I suddenly remembered about the text book work we had to do. Gerard groaned as I went to find my back pack, only to remember I had left it at my house. "Okay, Gerard, I'll be right back. I left it at my house. Mind if i go get it?"  
"Frank... i don't think thats such a good idea."  
"I'll be fine Gerard. Its just a few blocks. It won't kill me." i laughed.  
He nodded, but he also looked worried. I don't blame him.

I walked down the side walk, and made my way up the steps to my house. My bag was by the door, where i had left it on Friday. I grabbed it and walked back to Gerards house.

"HEY FREAK!" I turned and saw 3 familiar guys behind me. Jackson, Sam, and Quinn. No surprise there.

"What do you want this time..." I grumbled as I walked over. I've been through this enough times to know that walking away wasn't the best thing to do.

"Oh good, hes learned. Well, we just thought you deserved a good pounding."  
"Why? What did I do this time?" I rolled my eyes.

"You showed your face in public!" And Jackson slammed his fist into my nose. I felt a gush of blood.

"Can I go now?"  
"Eh, not yet. Sam? Quinn? Care to have the honor?" Jackson grinned and Quinn stepped forward, sharing the same grin. Quinn grabbed me by the shirt and threw me at the brick wall. But they weren't quite done yet unfortunately...

Sam came up to me, collapsed on the cold cement, and kicked me in the stomach. My vision began to go blurry and I saw the three walk away, giving high fives and laughing. I was left all alone in the cold, blood slowly drying on my face and my vision slowly went completely black. And the worst part was, Gerard wasn't there to help me.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yes, I have gotten some pleas for the next chapter. They want to know what happens to frankie. To tell you the truth, i do to. 0_0 and I should know! I'm the author of this! But like i have said before, i wing it. ;D So, lets see where my winging it takes us this time.

**Gerard's POV**

I glanced down at my watch. It had been an hour since Frankie left. He promised it wouldn't take this long. I began to pace back and forth, suddenly worried about my boyfriend.

"Yo Bro! Quit pacing! Your creating a draft!" Mikey shouted at me.

"WELL SORRY IF I'M WORRIED!" I snapped. Mikey stared at me from the stairwell. "have you heard from Frank, Mikes?"

"Was I supposed to...? Why?" Mikey shook his head slowly.

"He said he would be right back and that was an hour ago! His house is only 10 minutes away!"

"Why not just go and check on him. Maybe his mom had to talk to him or something..." Mikey shrugged and returned to his room without another word. I decided it was better then waiting around. So, I sprinted out the door and rang the doorbell at Franks house.

"Hello, I'm Gerard, Franks boyfriend, is he here?" I said as soon as his mom opened the door.

"Uh, no. He left half an hour ago..." her face fell. "Is something wrong?" I didn't want to worry her so I shook my head.  
"What? oh no. He must have stopped somewhere. Thanks anyways." I waved goodbye and ran down the steps. I know Frankie hadn't stopped. He promised he would come straight back.

**Franks POV **

I had been there for what felt like an eternity. I rolled over onto my back, my head was throbbing and my vision had come back just barely. Where was he... Then I heard what sounded like someone runing past. I was in the alley way that no one liked to go down. I don't really blame them. It seems it brings me bad luck...

I looked toward the sidewalk and saw Gerard. He was the one running.

"Gerard..." It came out as a whisper. He didn't hear. My boyfriend kept running and didn't bother to look. He didn't see me. So I was once again all alone and I was in more pain then before. "Gerard..." I fought back tears as I stared.

And almost 10 minutes later he returned. I was almost unconcious from the blood loss. While he was gone, some drunk guy came by and began to beat me. Thats what I get for leaving the house.

"Frank...? Frankie is that you?" He stepped forward.

"...gerard.." my eyes began to slowly shut. The pain was to much. I had been there to long.

"Frank! OH my gosh Frank stay with me! Don't do this to me!" He blinked away what I think were tears.

"Gerard... get me to the hospital... please..." I winced with every word. My throat burned, my head throbbed, my stomach hurt, my feet ached and my nose was broken... And so was the rest of my body. Gerard nodded and pulled out his phone.

When he pushed the phone back into his pocket I lost all strenght. I gave in and let my eyes shut. Then, nothing.

~*TIME LAPSE*~

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a small, white room. I looked down and saw I was in a hospital bed. Gerard was holding my hand, and he smiled when I looked into his hazel eyes.  
"FRANKIE!" He kissed me. "Oh thank god you're alive!" He was dancing around the room like a little kid that got the puppy he wanted.

"Mr. Way? Visiting hours are closed. You have to leave now." The nurse came in the room. Dang it women, can't she see we're having a moment?

"Okay. See you tomorrow Frankie." he kissed my forehead, despite the nurse giving him a strange look, and left peacfully.

**Gerard's POV**

I was lying in bed that night, thinking about Frank. I felt so horrible. This was all my fault. He never would've ended up in that horrible place if I had just gone with him! I blame myself for this! Because of me, he won't be at school the next day, and I'll have to explain to the teacher why I don't have my project finished.

"Gerard? Its Mikey. Can I come in?"  
"sure." i replied in a soft tone. Mikey came in and sat beside me on my bed.  
"Look gerard, its not your fault!"  
"Yes it is Mikey! I let him go alone. And now he's in the hospital!" I covered my face with my pillow to hide my tears. Mikey nodded and got up.  
"I'll just leave you alone to sort things out. G'night." He shut the door and quietly tip toed back upstairs.

I turned over and stared at the empty space where Frank had been the night before, giggling and teasing me. I smiled through my tears and placed my hand in the air, as if reaching out to brush the hair out of the face that wasn't there.

"Good night Frank. Sweet dreams" I blew a small kiss out the tiny window and closed my eyes. "I love you..."

A/N: I KNOW! ARG! i couldn't help it! i was having a moody day. So i felt like i needed a sad part to the story so it wasn't all happy and stuff :P Cuz thats just life, ya know? So, ya. Don't worry, no one dies... I'm not that depressed. haha


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, you wanted to know what happens to Frank. Well, here you go.

**Still Gerards POV**

The following morning, I woke up to the only beam of sunlight in my eyes, and the birds chirping wildly outside. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"G'morning Frank..." I murmered, only to realize I was talking to the empty spot on the bed. I blinked and remembered what had happened the day before. "Oh... Forgot you're not here..." Why was I still talking to the bed? I guess it just made me feel a bit better talking to at least something. I groaned, and stumbled up the stairs.

"Gerard? You coming to school today?" Mikey called from the kitchen. I sighed.  
"Ya, I guess I have to..." I turned and went back down to change. I didn't bother to shower, it was too late for that anyways. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and an old grey t-shirt.

"kay, ready to go?" Mikey handed me a coffee mug and watched as I sipped it slowly and nodded.

"Yeah..." I quickly finished the soothing drink and grabbed my backpack, following Mikey to the school. Realizing I hadn't eaten breakfast, I fished around in my bag, I had to have something edible in there... All I felt was a bunch of books and papers and pencils, until my hand gripped a small package of something. When I pulled it out I stopped and smiled slightly. Mikey turned, noticing I wasn't following anymore.

"Gerard...? Are you okay?" He walked over.

"Look Mikey..." I sniffled. "its a pack of Franks skittles..." I held up the small red package and wiped away a small tear that crept down my cheek. Mikey patted my shoulder.

"You really miss him don't you bro." He said sympathetically.

"I love him so much." I hugged Mikey and began to fight back tears that were waiting to spill out of my eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can go see him tonight." This is why I think Mikey is the best brother in the universe. He always understands. I nodded, wiping away the few tears I let out, and we walked in silence back to school.

**~*Time lapse to history class*~**

"Mr. Way? Where is your partner... Mr. Iero?" the teacher said as I went up to the front of the class by myself.

"Uhm..." I cleared my throat. I glanced over to the teacher and she motioned to come over to her. I handed her a slip of paper explaining everything that had happened. Frank had told me who had done it, and exactly what happened, so i wrote it down to give to the teacher, so I wouldn't have to tell the whole class. In the back I heard Jackson, Quinn and Sam laughing. If I wasn't in class I would go right up to them and give them what they gave to Frank, and maybe worse, but I wasn't a violent person. I looked back at the teacher who had just finished reading the note. She looked up and glared at the three.

"Davis, Mills and Jones, Office now." She tried to control her temper. Frank was, surprisingly, her favorite student in this class. He never interfered, he always did his homework and he never really let her down. The three in the back stared at her in shock.

"but what did we do?" Quinn stuttered.

"NOW!" She barked. All three jumped at her sudden outburst and ran out of the room. Then she looked back at me. "Gerard, I'm so sorry. I hope he gets better. Knowing how hard this must be for you, I will exempt you from this project." She patted my shoulder and smiled.

"Can I go visit him right now?" I asked, and was hoping she would say yes. She looked down at her watch and back at me.

"Sure. Why not. Go see your boyfriend." She smiled and shooed me out the door. She was now my favorite teacher.

**Franks POV**

I slept peacfully for the first half of the day. Until some one burst through the door.

"Frank?" I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of sparkling hazel eyes.  
"Hi Gerard." I smiled. Gerard smiled back and blushed.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, the doctor says I can go home in about... oh, 2 days or something like that." I saw him frown. "Oh Gerard, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I want you to go to school and be happy about it! For me?" I pouted. He nodded.

"Oh ya, Jackson Quinn and Sam got suspended for 3 weeks. And we are exempted from that project." he grinned. I couldn't help but smile back. I loved his smile.

"I love you gerard." I leaned forward a bit.

"I love you Frank." He leaned in more and pressed his lips to mine.

"Gerard?" I pulled away.  
"Yes Frankie?"  
"can I ask you something..."  
"Anything."  
"what would you do if I was gone..."  
"Frankie what kind of-"  
"Just answer"  
"Frankie. If you ever left me I would be the saddest person in the world. Every day would feel like a million years if I couldn't see your beautiful face, and I would never love anyone else but you. You are my one and only true love and nothing can stop that feeling" Gerard would have kept babbling if I hadn't kissed him again.  
"Oh shush. You're making me blush redder then a tomato!" I giggled.

"Did I ever tell you how cute your giggle is?" He cooed in my ear.

A/N; there. thats what happens to frank. I have no where to go with this, so if you have any ideas, please share! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Okay, uh, you guys will, like, uh, hate me forever... but its a good idea and I have an ending planned out so, i couldn't resist.

**Franks PoV**

Tonight. I need to tell him at dinner tonight. No more hiding it. He's my boyfriend and he deserves the right to know what happened. "Frank? Why are you here? You were released from the hospital last week I thought" Gerard sat In the lobby of the hospital. I won't lie. I'm telling him now. I looked to the nurse beside me and bit my lip. "I'll give you some privacy." she said and left us alone in the empty lobby.  
"what's going on. Youve been acting weird all week, and keep avoiding me!" Gerard frowned. I sighed.  
"listen gee. I love you and always will. But I have something to tell you. I..." I trailed off unable to finish my sentence.  
"you what?"  
"I can't..." "can't what?"  
"do this! I can't do it!" I said loudly.  
Gerard scowled. "What's this? You won't answer me anymore Frank. You ignore me you avoid me you act like your hiding something!" He began to shout.  
"...it's just all too much..." I leaned against the wall and curled up into a ball.  
"Forget it. Don't tell me. Just know " Gerard got up from his chair and stormed away.  
I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I have cancer Gerard!" I squeezed my eyes shut letting tears spill down my cheeks, waiting to hear the door slam shut. But it never came. Instead I heard footsteps coming towards me and shaky breathing.  
"...what..?"  
"I am diagnosed with liver cancer" I said in between sobs. Gerard put his finger under my chin and looked me in the eyes. And before I could respond he pulled me into a hug. "I love you Frank." Gerard cried softly. "I can't lose you..."  
"Im at the hospital 3 times a week for therapy and I'm getting better they say." I try to comfort him but it doesn't work. I don't like seeing him like this. "But you still have cancer Frankie." his eyes were already puffy from the sobbing. I knew he was right. It didnt change anything.

"I won't die Gee."

"promise me that you won't." he slowed his breathing.

"I promise." I reassured him and it seemed to work. Gerard stopped crying. " I finished my therapy for the week so what do you say we go get coffee like old times." I smiled, but it wasn't the most sincere smile in the world. It was more of a 'trying-to-make-you-feel-better' smile.

"Okay." Gerard nodded, and together we left the hospital and went to the nearest Starbucks we could find.

**Gerard's POV**

"I have cancer Gerard!" He finally shouted out after a brief silence. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned. I slowly came near the small boy, my boyfriend, curled up in a ball against the wall. **  
**

"...what...?" was all I could manage to say.

"I am diagnosed with liver cancer." He said in between sobs. I looked him in the eye and hugged him close.

"I love you Frankie. I can't lose you." I began to cry too.  
"I'm at the hospital 3 times a week for therapy and I'm getting better they say." He tried to smile, but it failed miserably. We continued to sob.

"But you still have cancer Frankie." I knew he tried to help me feel better, but it wasn't exactly working the way he had hoped.

"I won't die Gee." He whispered.

"Promise me you won't."  
"Promise." He nodded. " I finished my therapy for the week so what do you say we go get coffee like old times." He tried to smile again.

"Okay." I nodded and followed him to the closest Starbucks.

"so..." I twiddled my thumbs. This was awkward...

"Soooo..." Frank replied, feeling the same way.

"Oh my gosh..." I cupped my hands over my mouth and whispered as I close my eyes.

"Gerard...?" I felt Franks hand on my shoulder. "Please don't cry..." He pleaded, but as the words came out I could tell he was crying again too. This was just too much for me to handle now.

"I should go." I stood up from the table. Frank stood up too.  
"Okay."  
"No, Frank, I need to go alone." I snapped. His face fell. "I just... need time... to sort it all out. Please understand. I really want you to come with me, but I just need to be alone. To think." I apologized. Frank nodded.  
"Its okay Gerard. I get it. Its a lot to take in, y'know?" He hugged me one last time before I left. "goodnight Gee."

~*Time Lapse*~

"Gerard? Why are you up so early? I mean this is fine, but this early? On a saturday?" My mom came down stairs for work and saw me on the couch.

"Mom..."  
"Yes sweetie? are you feeling alright?" She felt my forehead.

"Ya, I guess. But, what happens when someone...gets cancer..." I made the end of the sentence barely audible. Mom took my hands.  
"oh no... Honey... he told you... didn't he." She frowned. My head hung down. "Oh dear he did."She hugged me tight. "He'll be okay Gerard. I know it." She smiled and stood up. "Now i gotta run. Have a good day." and then she left.

A/N: Ohmygee you guys are hating me now. *hides*  
HAILEYS IDEA! GET HER!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** COCONUTLOVE74 PLEASE! NOT THE MY LITTLE PONY! NO! NO! NO! NOT DUCT TAPE! *sobs* NO! THERES NO OTHER WAY! I JUST HAVE TO! Its harder for me to write it, trust me. and guise, this chapter is really long, like 2,000 something.

**Mikeys PoV**

"Gerard?" I knocked on his bedroom door. He hadn't left the house all weekend!

"Go away Mikey." He grumbled.

"No." I opened the door and rolled my eyes. "You're acting like a hermit. Get your butt out here. You have a visitor." Gerard sat up and shielded his eyes from the light coming in through the door.

"And why should I go and greet who ever it is." He frowned.

"Because they need to talk to you. Like, now." I turned and left as Gerard followed me up the stairs, nearly blinded by the light.

"Hey Gerard." a shy Frank stood in the living room. Gerard stopped and stared at him, before running and pulling the small boy into a bear hug.

"...Frank..." he said, barely in a whisper.

"...Gerard..." Frank said in the same tone.

**Gerard's POV**

"I'm on my way to the hospital again..." he paused and examined my expression. "They're gonna run some tests and see if I'm getting better or not." I nodded.

"Okay." I said quietly and hugged one last time before he left again. I stood in the doorway and watched as the car got farther away and eventually turned the corner.

"You gonna be okay bro?" Mikey asked from behind me.

"Ya. I think so." I nodded and shut the door.

"He'll be fine Gerard."

"I hope your right." I mumbled before I made my way back to the dark basement.  
"I hope I am too." Mikey whispered to himself as the door shut.

**No Ones POV (just a small time lapse thingy)**

2 years had passed and Frank was seeming to be recovering pretty well from the cancer. And eventually, everyone had forgotten. Frank and Gerard were happy together, spending every day together and sometime running off to places that no one knows about. They laughed and they kissed. They fought, they made up withing minutes. It was true love. But it never has happy endings.

**Back to Gerards POV (2 years) **

The phone rang through the empty house. I had been waiting for Frank to show up for our scheduled date but he never came. I answered the phone.

"Gerard, honey?"

"Mom...?"

"You... you need to..." she broke down.  
"Mom whats wrong..." I felt my heart speed up and I got the worst feeling in the world. "What happened?"

"You need to get down to the hospital now." She said shakily. Something was wrong.

I grabbed my hoodie and ran out the door as fast as I could and reached the hospital.

"Hi, I need to see Frank Iero?" I asked the lady at the front desk.  
"I'm sorry, but he is-"  
"Please! My mom just called! That is my boyfriend in there, and I have to know whats going on!" I began to sob. The lady stared at me and her face softened.

"Third door on the left." She sighed and pointed down the hall. I ran to the room. Frank looked horrible. He looked really exhausted and sick.

"Frank...?" I sat beside the bed. My mom and Franks mom looked at me with hurt expressions. They had both been crying for a long time. I looked around. "Wheres your dad?"

"He... he's on his way." He said quietly.

"Are you okay? Whats wrong?" My face fell as Frank closed his eyes, allowing the tears to low down his pale cheeks. "No... no..."

Frank nodded. "I'm dying Gerard. I only have 3 weeks to live." and then he broke. He turned his face away so I wouldn't see.

"no. No no no no no... NO!" I burst into tears and ran out to the drive way and sat alone on the curb, shaking. People passed by from time to time and looked at me in pity.

"I know how you feel." The same nurse from before had sat next to me. She looked at me. "Your heartbroken. You can't do anything and now its too late." She frowned.

"What do you mean?"  
"My grandmother died from lung cancer a year ago. I never wanted to accept she was dying, so i never did. I never said goodbye and I hardly ever went to see her when she was healthy. I don't even remember telling her I loved her..." She covered her mouth to hide a small sob. "I suggest you spend the time thats left with him and show that you really love him before its to late. Before hes gone." I nodded and got up. I had to do this.

"Gerard? your back?" Frank watched as I came in the room again.

"Frank, I... I need you to know something..." I began. Frank stared at me with his hazel eyes. "I really love you Frank and no matter what happens I always will. I will never ever move on. I'll think of you every night, I'll visit you everyday and I'll be happy just for you. So, can I sing something for you?" I asked.

"Always." Frank sniffled.

"Okay, Ray taught me how to play this just so you know." I said and began to play.

_'There's so many things that I could say_  
_But I'm sure it would come out all wrong_  
_You've got something that I can't explain_  
_Still I try and try and let you know_  
_The first summer we spent, one will never forget_  
_Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess_  
_That we thought was what made us_  
_Ain't it funny now, we can see_  
_We're who we're meant to be_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my heart_  
_(Ohhhh)_

_There's too many times I have to say_  
_I could have been better and stronger for you and me_  
_You always make me feel okay_  
_Those late summers we spend stay up talking all night_  
_I'd ask, "You think we'd ever make it?"_  
_You say, "I'm sure, if it's right."_  
_Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be_  
_Hope you always believe_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my heart_  
_You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all of my heart_

_Let them talk and talk and talk_  
_Let them say what they want_  
_We will laugh at the thought; they don't know what we got_  
_Every year that goes by, a year older we are_  
_You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart_

_We'll talk and talk and talk_  
_How crazy is it_  
_Someone could waste their whole life helplessly_  
_Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me_  
_(For a love)_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my heart_  
_You still have all of my _  
_You still have all of my _  
_You still have all of my heart'_

I finished the end of the song in tears. Frank was crying too, and he was clutching the stuffed dog I had gotten him last year for his birthday. I hadn't even noticed that his parents were in the doorway with my mom and dad, and Mikey and the nurse I had talked to. All of them had tears in their eyes. They had been watching and crying as I sang that song from the heart to my dying boyfriend. I turned back to Frank.

"Frank. I love you and I always will. A day will never go by that I don't think of your giggle, of your love of skittles, of your smile and your beautiful hazel eyes. All those times you were afraid, all those times you showed me not to be. All the times we ended up running in the rain and getting soaked. When we sat in the old oak tree watching people for no reason." I bent down and hugged Frank close. I couldn't believe he would die in 3 weeks. "The times you pulled me down with you into mud puddles and messed around with me. I will always remember the day we got together, when we were locked in the bathroom because of Mikey, Alicia and Ray. When you said you saw my drawing of you. That first kiss. The day we messed with Mikey, and duct taped him to his bed for revenge. Everyday I spent with you will be in my heart and will always make me smile. I remember when you replaced his dolls with fakes and got him so good. When you threw a book at his head and knocked him out. That day... you... you wrote that song for my birthday." Thats what got me. He wrote 'I Don't Love You' for my birthday and sang it for me with his guitar. It was a strange song to sing for me, but I loved it anyways. I love him. But that memory hit hard. I fell to my knees and began to shake violently as I sobbed onto the hospital bed. When I looked up at Frank, he was crying just as hard, but smiling as he was.

"I remember everything you just said, and more. I love you to Gerard, and will even in death." He kissed my forehead gently and brushed the tears away. "Now don't cry. Please don't cry. For me." I nodded and did as best I could to stop.

"Mom?" I turned. "Can I..."

"Yes. You can stay here for the night." She knew what I was going to ask before I asked.

When they all left for the night I looked over at Frank.  
"Frank?" I whispered. he didn't answer. I walked over and through the dark I saw he was sleeping. His breathing steady. He was so peaceful. I walked over to the small window and looked at the sky.  
"_You still have all of my heart..._" I cried softly and placed my forehead against the cold glass. I can't believe it. I just can't.

A/N: You hate me. You hate my guts. I know you do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

I know its not enough sorrys. And if you don't know what song was in this chapter its All Of My Heart by Sleeping with Sirens. :) and BTW: I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS BECAUSE I RELATE TO IT SO MUCH! Cancer has ruined my life and it took a lot for me to write this. The part I'm relating to is the part when the nurse is talking to Gerard. My Grandma died in 2008 right before Xmas from liver cancer and I really didn't say goodbye. It was really hard for me :/

Rip Grandma Rosell /3 best grandma in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**This will be the saddest chapter ever. -.- Hailey, why did I listen to you...?

**Gerards PoV**

This was the last day. Just one more day to spend with Frank.

"Gerard?" Frank woke up in the hospital bed for the last time. "Have you been crying again?" He said and I nodded. Frank frowned and extended his arms out for a hug. I gladly took it. Gradually, Frank began to slightly shake and I heard soft weeping. He was crying.

"Frank...?" I whispered. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm sorry Gerard, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, still crying.

"What do you mean..."

"I don't want to die!" he gripped the back of my shirt and began to sob into my shoulder. I had no response to what he just said. "I can't leave you alone."

"Can we stop talking about this please." I felt myself choke up. Frank pulled away from the hug and nodded. "So what are we doing today?"

Frank paused and thought. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you." He leaned in towards me, pressing his lips to mine. I had no objection to this.

I pulled away first. Frank gave me a questioning look. "I can't do it Frank." Frank's face fell.

"Neither can I. But we all have to do things we don't like." Sadly he was correct. Everyone had to go through things they didn't like. And thats exactly how I felt.

_**~Time lapse to next day (i really had no clue what to do)~**_

"frank?" I whispered through the dark. It was 7 in the morning. I wasn't sure if I was the only one... "awake" or not. "Frank?" I got up from the floor and made my way to the hospital bed. Frank was in the bed still, but not sleeping. Not awake. Eyes closed. Not breathing. This was it...

I looked down. I hadn't even noticed that I had somehow gotten my fingers intertwined with his, but when I scanned the room, i saw a piece of paper neatly folded on the bedside table. Carefully, I opened it.

_Dear Gee,  
__If you are reading this, then... it means that I've gone. I died. But I want you to know that no matter what, that even in death, I will love you and remember you. I don't know how, but I will. And I hope you will too. I'm not real sure about what I should write in this letter, seeing as I don't know when I... nevermind. You're sleeping right now, while this is being written. and its almost midnight, so it shouldn't be long now. It pains me to say Goodbye like this. I always thought we would get married, adopt a child or two, live the rest of our lives together. I guess fantasies can't always be reality, right? Yeah. Life is life i guess. I will always be with you, no matter what happens. I love you and you will always be my Geebear. I love you, Gerard Way.  
__Love, Frankie. 3  
_PS: _I left something for you in the bag on the floor. _

I looked down and sure enough was a Target bag. I knelt down and peered inside it. I froze. Inside the bag was bags of skittles. There were too many to count. I reached down into the bag and pulled out a bag. My heart shattered into a billion scattered pieces. under all the skittle packages, were photos of us. From last summer, christmas, school. I don't know how he did it. But he did.

"Uh... knock knock?" I looked up to see Mikey in the hall. "I see you go Franks gift." He said. I looked down at the bag and back at him.  
"I love it."  
"He told me he wanted you to have something special to remember him by a few days ago. So, I went out and bought all those skittles, and printed out all of those pictures for you two. You always were the cutest couple." Mikey looked at Frank's body and frowned, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'll be right back." He mumbled and left without another word.

I got up and sat on the bed, staring into Franks, now lifeless, hazel eyes. His body was cold, and pale. It was all too much for me to handle. I rushed out of the room, brushing past the doctors and nurses making their way into Franks room, and went into the bathroom. I gripped both sides of the sink and began to sob.

"Frank..." I squeaked. "You're actually... actually... gone..." I looked at the mirror, seeing that my fiery red hair was a mess. Looking at it I remembered the day I first got it colored like this. Frank had joked with me and began screaming "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GEE". A sad smile spread across my face. Everything I saw triggered a different memory.

**_~time lapse AGAIN (to the funeral)~ _**

I sat there in the church, waiting. I was about to go up with Ray and dedicate a song to Frank.

"I would like to welcome Mr. Gerard Way and Mr. Ray Toro to dedicate a song" and together we walked up and as Ray got ready for the song, I took the mic in my hand.  
"Before we start, I would just like to say that Frank was a good person. He was a great person! He was the best person I've ever known. But sadly a lot of you never saw past the tattoos, piercings, and style. I was one of the few people who understood him and took the time to get to know him. Sure, he was gay. Sure he was different. Thats what made him special. Frank wasn't afraid to be who he wanted to be, and he didn't care how many times he got beat up in a day. He could have committed suicide if he wanted to, because people beat him up and bullied him so much. But he kept on living, and he stayed strong until the end. He was brave. He was great. He was everything I wanted to be. He was more then just a close friend of mine. He was my boyfriend. Now, the song I'm about to sing is called Cancer. I wrote it the night I found out about Franks cancer." I stopped and nodded at Ray, and the song began.

**_"Turn away,_**  
**_If you could get me a drink _**  
**_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded _**  
**_Call my aunt Marie_**  
**_Help her gather all my things_**  
**_And bury me in all my favorite colors, _**  
**_My sisters and my brothers, still, _**  
**_I will not kiss you, _**  
**_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. _**

**_Now turn away, _**  
**_'Cause I'm awful just to see _**  
**_'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body, _**  
**_Oh, my agony, _**  
**_Know that I will never marry, _**  
**_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_**  
**_But counting down the days to go_**  
**_It just ain't living_**  
**_And I just hope you know_**

**_That if you say (if you say)_**  
**_Goodbye today (goodbye today)_**  
**_I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)_**

**_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_**  
**_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you"_**

**__**A/N: I have one more short chapter to do after this :P Okay? Yeah. So. I know one of you is gonna come and get me I just know it 0_0

*hides behind couch*  
Yeah, well, I HAVE A BRICK!


	18. ALTERNATIVE ENDING!

**A/N: So, I decided to do an alternative ending ^_^ Yeah...**

**Gerard's POV  
**

****"I have 3 weeks to live..." Frank croaked. He was on the verge of tears as he said it, unlike me who was already weeping over the bed. Everyone was giving us sad and pitied looks. I looked pathetic, didn't I? Sobbing over my dying boyfriend? It probably wasn't all that out of the ordinary though. I was just about to excuse myself to go, when we heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Iero?" The nurse knocked on the door frame. "It seems theres been a problem..." She frowned. I turned to face her, as did everyone else. "We seemed to have given you the wrong results." She waved a stack of paper in her hands. "These are yours." She set them on the table and left without another word. My mom was the first to pick them up. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
"Mom? What is it?" Mikey frowned and grabbed the paper from her hands and his frown turned into the biggest smile on earth. Frank blinked at Mikey and gave him a questioning look. "YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE FRANK!" He shouted happily. Franks eyes shot open and a grin spread across his face. Everyone was dancing and cheering. I, however, was too stunned to move. Frank got up from the bed and walked over to me.  
Despite the people, I knew what he would do.

And before I knew it, his lips were one mine. The noise stopped. Frank pulled away and looked around at his parents, my parents and my brother. They all had smiles on their faces as they all, in harmony, said "Awwwwwwwww" Frank laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"Dorks..." and he grabbed my arm dragging me out of the hospital.  
"Frank, where are we going?"  
"Getting out of this place! Come on! I need some normal clothes and a coffee!" He grinned.

"Still the same old Frank..." I laughed and he giggled that teenage girl giggle that I love. When we reached his house, he threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and ran back out, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped both arms around his waist, as he wrapped his around my neck. I pressed my forehead against his and whispered three simple words.  
"_I love you" _Frank smiled.  
"_I love you too Gee." _

A/N:  
So there is le alternative happy ending :) haha its short. sorry. but, its the best i could do!


End file.
